Reborn
|-|Arcobaleno= |-|True Form= Summary Reborn is the world's greatest hitman and the Arcobaleno of the Sun. Feared throughout the criminal underworld, Reborn was afflicted with a curse that trapped him and the other six Arcobaleno in infantile forms. Despite this, Reborn continued his work until he was ordered by the ninth Vongola Boss, Timoteo, to groom the meek and hapless Tsunayoshi Sawada into a suitable successor. Thus Reborn became Tsuna's home tutor, bringing chaos and mayhem in his wake. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely higher | At least 6-B Name: Reborn Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: 1 Year Old physically, But is an adult chronologically | Unknown Classification: Human, Home Tutor, Mafioso, Sun Arcobaleno, Strongest Arcobaleno, World's Strongest Hitman Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Markman, Fire Manipulation (Can utilize Dying Will Flames of the Sun), Homing Attack, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Power Bestowal (Arcobalenos can seal their skills in a bullet and passing it by firing the bullet), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Analytical Prediction, Reborn's Animal Partner, Leon, can Shapeshift into most objects Reborn needs, Resistance to Perception Manipulation, likely Resistance to Power Nullification 'Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely higher (As Yamamoto's tutor in the Future Arc, Reborn should be at least this strong) | At least Country level (At least comparable to the other Arcobaleno, fought against Bermuda for a while) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (At least comparable to Yamamoto) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likeky higher (Managed to keep up with Bermuda) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Casually lifts and wields a one-ton hammer as if it were as light as a feather even in his infant form) Striking Strength: At least Town Class | At least Country Class Durability: At least Town level, likely higher | At least Country level Stamina: Very high (He easily managed to keep up with Bermuda's short warp ability constantly and didn't appear to be tired) Range: Standard melee range on hand-to-hand, several hundred meters with his gun. Standard Equipment: A gun. His animal partner Leon, who can turn into any manner of other tools for Reborn's use. Intelligence: The world's strongest hitman, Reborn is a veteran of the Mafia world and a master of assassination, hand-to-hand combat, and marksmanship, easily carving an entire boulder into his trademark "Chaos" catchphrase with nothing but his handgun. Reborn has proven himself to be exceptionally intelligent, being in charge of easing Tsuna into the Mafia while also ensuring that the boy is at least competent in most school subjects, and calculating the precise trajectory of the bullets he fired into the ground so that they'll shoot up from the below right as he knocks his opponent into their firing path. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sun Flames:' Possess a whitish core with layers of yellow enveloping it. Their most distinguishing characteristic is the small dot-shaped sparkles it beams. They appear to be constantly in motion, spiking in some places and flowing in others. **'Activation:' The characteristic of the Sun Flame. It gives the user enhanced speed, strength, and healing. Activation represents speed and strength. However, overusing the Activation characteristic can lead to cellular death. *'Chaos Shot:' Reborn's special attack. Reborn charges a small amount of Sun Flames at the tip of the gun, forming a yellow, sparkling sphere, and then fires. The Flames split up into thin sun-arrows that can attack multiple targets at a time. The arrows have homing ability and amazing speed and can also attack the same target altogether, dealing great damage. The second version is used by Reborn while he is curse-released. Reborn shoots bullets into the ground that emerge later and immediately targets his opponent. Key: Arcobaleno | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Assassins Category:Kids Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Teachers Category:Gun Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6